


Milkshake

by SereneCalamity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Kisses, F/F, Pops - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It wasn't fair, the way Cheryl could turn something mundane like drinking a milkshake into something sexy.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something about these two, and after the latest episode, I was inspired! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Elizabeth Cooper swallowed hard as she tried to focus on what Archie Andrews was saying. He was talking about his music, and that was something that she was genuinely interested in, and he was her best friend, and she was meant to be supportive, but she just kept on getting distracted. Archie was completely obsorbed in what he was saying, and Veronica Lodge was staring at him like he was the only thing in the world, but both Forsythe Pendleton 'Jughead' Jones III and Kevin Keller were noticing how distracted the blonde was.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Jughead, who was sitting on the other side of the Betty—the two men on either side of the blonde in the booth opposite Veronica and Archie—and Jughead couldn't help but snort as he looked down at the half eaten burger on his plate. Archie paused, looking at Jughead questioningly, as though waiting to find out what was amusing his friend, but Jughead just took a big bite out of his burger, stopping himself from saying anything.

It spoke to how distracted Betty was that she didn't even see this exchange, because when Archie asked her if she wanted a refill of her soda, she responded with,

"I think that song will be great in the school talent show. You'll kill it." It was actually adorable how vehmently she said it, completely convinced she was saying the right thing, but not even realizing that it was the wrong thing, because she still wasn't paying attention.

"Oh," Veronica finally clicked with what was happening, and a smile curved her dark painted lips upward as she looked over her shoulder toward the counter of Pops, and Kevin smirked as Archie was left the only clueless one in the booth.

Which wasn't unusual.

"I'm gonna go up and get onion rings," Archie said, going back to his previous quest. "Did anyone else want anything else?"

"Another burger!" Jughead said through a mouthful of the burger that he was currently eating.

"That'll be your third one," Archie pointed out. Jughead swallowed and raised an eyebrow.

"Your point being?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Archie laughed, rolling his eyes as he got out of the booth and headed back up to the counter. Veronica watched him go for a moment before turning to Kevin and drawing him into a conversation about an episode of Gossip Girl, since the two of them had decided to go back and binge the whole show together. Jughead was focussing back on his food, which left Betty to going back to what she had been doing before.

Staring at Cheryl Blossom who was drinking her strawberry milkshake painfully slowly.

She was sitting at the counter with her best friend, Josie McCoy, and it looked as though Josie was trying to write more songs by the way she was chewing on the end of her glittery pen and then getting inspired every few minutes and scribbling furiously in the note pad on the counter. She looked up for a moment to greet Archie as he placed his next order, but Cheryl ignored him, as usual.

Besides, her focus was on her milkshake.

And the blonde who was sitting in a booth a few metres away.

Her lips were painted blood red, as usual, and they were pursed around the straw in her milkshake, and every now and then, she would pull back and lick her lips very slowly and purposefully, as though she knew exactly what she was doing to the blonde. Josie was occasionally talking, and it seemed as though Cheryl was humming in response, but she really wasn't saying much back, all her attention on Betty.

"I got you another chocolate shake," Archie said as he got back to the booth and slid in next to his girlfriend, giving Veronica a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babes," Veronica murmured before turning her attention back to Kevin. Archie seemed happy to just listen in on her conversation with Kevin, while Jughead was practically worshipping what was left of his burger, and Betty was left in peace to be stare at Cheryl. The redhead finished off her milkshake with a slurp, and she slid off her barstool at the counter and smoothed her hands over the tight, red leather miniskirt she was wearing. She said something to Josie and the turned on a very high heel and headed toward one side of the diner, toward the bathroom.

"Um," Betty swallowed hard and tugged at the sleeves of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. "Excuse me," she said to Jughead quietly. "I need—I'm going to the bathroom." Jughead didn't say anything as he got out of the booth and waited for her to get out, before sliding back in and picking up his burger. No one else really seemed to pay much attention to her leaving, but Jughead watched with a completely unsurprised expression as Betty headed toward the bathroom, her steps a little jerky as she forced herself to walk at a normal pace when she wanted to walk faster. Betty pushed open the door to the bathroom and bit down on her lower lip as she picked up the pace to pass by the mens bathroom and then open the second door for the female bathroom.

"Take your time why don't you," Cheryl cooed out, her eyes flickering over to Betty in the mirror over the sinks, where she was leaning over to reapply her red lipstick. Betty made a face at her, but didn't verbally reply as she stepped away from the door and closer to Cheryl. Cheryl took her time perfecting her lipstick before tucking it back into her handbag that was on the counter top and turning around to face Betty. "So are you just going to stand over there and act as though you haven't wanted me to put my lips on you rather than that straw since you walked in here, or are you actually gonna get your ass—" Cheryl was interupted as Betty stalked across the room and slid a firm hand around the back of her head, pressing their lips together.

Betty hated the lipstick, the way it felt tacky against her own lips, where she was only wearing a gloss, and everytime they kissed, she made it her personal mission to try and smudge it right off the redheads lips.

Cheryl detested the way that Betty's clothes felt against her skin, claiming that the cheap cotton caused her delicate skin to break out in a rash and that the best way to solve that problem was to get her completely nude.

They didn't exactly have a lot of time here, though, and while Cheryl loved every single second that she could get her hands on the blonde, there was no way in hell that she was going to let things escalated past some heated kissing. It was a bathroom in a diner, and they both deserved a hell of a lot better than this.

"Shit," Betty gasped out, her pink lips parting as Cheryl slid her hand into Betty's shorts, under the denim but over her underwear, cupping her through the dark green thong that had been brought for her by the red head. Betty jerked her hips forward, into the other girls touch, and Cheryl smirked into Betty's skin as she bit into her neck. Betty growled deep in her throat, making noises that she hadn't made with any of her three boyfriends before Cheryl had come along.

"Keep your voice down, pretty girl," Cheryl whispered as she licked a hot stripe down to her collarbone and bit down again, making Betty jerk almost violently. The blonde gripped Cheryl's hips, vice-like over the skirt she was wearing, twisting her fingers into the material and tugging so hard that if Cheryl didn't find it so hot that Betty wanted her so desperately, she would have been complaining that she was at risk of ripping her favourite skirt. "I think..." Cheryl nipped at Betty's neck, and then tugged at her earlobe. "I think we should get out of here. My house is empty—mummy and daddy are out of town, and Jason is busy with some of his football buddies."

"Sounds good," Betty's voice was throaty and she let out a whine as Cheryl pulled her hand back out of her shorts. "I just need to say goodbye to—" she didn't get to finish her sentance, because the door of the bathroom, and a mousy looking brunette girl who Betty recognized from school looked completely wide-eyed as she saw the two girls.

"Scram, child!" Cheryl practically snarled at the girl, and Betty rolled her eyes as the girl bolted from the bathroom so fast that Betty wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't gotten whiplash with how fast her head had turned.

"You're such a bitch," Betty said with a shake of her head as she tightened her ponytail and straightened out her clothes. Cheryl didn't look apologetic at all as she shrugged her shoulders as turned to the mirror to reapply her lipstick.

"Yeah, but I'm your bitch," she replied off-handedly. Betty blinked at the red heads reflection, her expression softening slightly at the words. Cheryl caught the expression, and responded with a small, genuine smile before her ice-queen mask slipped firmly back over her face. They left the bathroom together, not bothering to come out at different times and try to cover up what they were doing. Low wolf whistles came from a booth where Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason were sitting, and Cheryl flipped them off with a perfectly manicured finger before heading out the front door of Pop's, the little bell jingling overhead. Betty walked past her, toward the booth here her friends were.

"Oh, hello," Veronica sung out as Betty stopped by their booth.

"Decided to grace us with your presence once more?" Kevin didn't even bother trying to hide his grin.

"You've, uh," Archie lifted his finger to his own neck, just under his jaw. "You've got a little something."

"Here," Jughead passed her a napkin and Betty's cheeks reddened as she touched the napkin to her neck and realized that there was a smudge of red lipstick that she hadn't gotten rid of before coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm going to head off," Betty began, trying to keep her tone casual.

"I bet you are," Kevin smirked.

"Have fun," Veronica teased. Betty rolled her eyes at her friends, leaning down to give Jughead a quick kiss on the cheek and touching her hand to Archie's cheek before skipping out of the diner. Cheryl was outside, in the 1961 Chevrlet Impala that she shared with her brother, and Betty's stomach squeezed as she stared at her girlfriend in the drivers seat, looking completely and utterly out of her league.

And yet, for some reason, it was her that Cheryl had whispered that she loved when they were watching a cheesy movie last Sunday.

And it was her that Cheryl shared milkshakes with when they all went to Pop's after Saturday football.

"Hurry up, blondie!" Cheryl called out, looking impatient. "Let's go!" Betty tried to smother her smile and stick out her tongue at the girl, who just rolled her eyes back, and Betty skipped over to jump in the car, resting her hand on Cheryl's bare knee as they drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
